This invention relates to an alarm switch mechanism for an axial split-pin tumbler-type lock.
Locks of the axial split-pin tumbler type are picked by insertion of a picking tool, the tool being manipulated to cause the tumblers to bottom in the lock, after which the tumblers are allowed to move outwardly under the pressure of the tumbler springs, until the joints between tumbler elements or pins coincide with a transverse interfacial plane between a rotatable part and a stationary part of the lock, in which the tumbler elements are carried. With all of the tumblers so situated, the rotatable part is freed for rotation thereof and of a locking plate or other instrumentality carried thereby.